O impostor
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Um golpe na nuca. Um desmaio. Ao acordar, viu-se longe de casa. E, ao voltar a ela... Percebeu que seu lugar fora tomado por um impostor. Como Gintoki fará para recuperar seu lugar e tirar o impostor de circulação? FANFIC COMPLETA!
1. Olhe sempre para trás

**O impostor**

_Um golpe na nuca. Um desmaio. Ao acordar, viu-se longe de casa. E, ao voltar a ela... Percebeu que seu lugar fora tomado por um impostor. Como Gintoki fará para recuperar seu lugar e tirar o impostor de circulação?_

**Capítulo 1: Olhe sempre para trás quando for colocar seu lixo para fora**

Mais um dia despontando em Edo, mais especificamente no Distrito Kabuki. Um vulto sonolento e cambaleante descia com três sacos de lixo e uma pilha de vários volumes de Shounen Jump velhas.

- Por que o lixo tem que ser recolhido tão cedo...? – o homem de cabelos prateados resmungava. – Seria tão mais fácil não obrigar a gente a madrugar só pra botar o lixo pra fora...

Separou todos os pacotes para colocar em seus devidos lugares. Abaixou-se, para arrumar ali e ir logo embora. No entanto, naquele beco, Gintoki não percebeu que algo se aproximava dele. Seu instinto de antigo Shiroyasha não lhe avisara do que o espreitava.

Apenas sentiu um forte golpe na nuca e uma grande dor. Sua visão se turvou e seu corpo, inconsciente, desabou no chão.

* * *

- Cheguei! – Shinpachi anunciava sua chegada à Yorozuya.

- Tá atrasado, quatro-olhos.

- Que milagre é esse pra você notar meu atraso, hein, Gin-san?

- Temos trabalho a fazer.

- Já cedo? – o Shimura estranhou o rumo da conversa.

- Sim, já cedo.

Shinpachi estranhou aquilo. O albino estava sério demais, sem nenhuma preguiça e não fazia nada do que costumava fazer, como limpar o salão, ou até mesmo tirar cera do ouvido. Era mesmo estranho ver seu "chefe" estar tão "normal"... Nenhuma reclamação, nenhuma besteira... Muito menos estava se entupindo de doces.

- Pelo jeito aconteceu algo com o Gin-san. – o garoto cochichou para Kagura.

- Ele deve ter batido a cabeça quando foi botar o lixo pra fora. – a Yato disse enquanto cutucava o nariz.

- No mínimo deve ter sido uma pancada muito forte. Como o Goku tomou em Dragon Ball. Falando nisso, ele nem pegou uma Jump pra ler.

- Ou o Gin-chan foi possuído por algum verme Amanto que entrou pelo nariz dele.

- Sei lá, só sei que o Gin-san não parece o mesmo de sempre.

* * *

Tudo correra bem durante todo o dia com o trio Yorozuya. O trabalho que fizeram deu muito certo, o pagamento fora feito e Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura agora voltavam para casa, direto e reto. Sem escalas.

Nada de bobagens proferidas pelo albino. Nada de trapalhadas. Nada de desaforos. Nada de teorias absurdas. Nada de ir ao bar e beber. Nada de parada pra comprar doces ou a nova Shounen Jump.

Chegaram ao bar de Otose, que já esperava pelo dinheiro do aluguel:

- Já era hora, projeto de inquilino! Espero que tenha o dinheiro do aluguel hoje!

- Aqui está, Otose-san. – o albino disse. – Todo o dinheiro do aluguel deste mês.

"Ele disse 'Otose-san'?!", Shinpachi ficou em choque. "Desde quando ele tem essa educação toda?!"

Subitamente, alguém irrompeu bar adentro, indo de encontro a Gintoki. Todo mundo estava preparado para ouvir a enxurrada de insultos, reclamações, resmungos e xingamentos do Yorozuya, porém...

- Aiaiaiaiai... Deveria entrar com mais cuidado, Katsura...!

- Não é Katsura, é Zur... Espera aí, você acertou meu nome, Gintoki!

"Esse cara tá mais anormal do que o normal.", Elizabeth se manifestou como sempre, com uma placa.

* * *

A quilômetros de distância do Distrito Kabuki, já fora dos limites de Edo, um corpo jazia jogado no chão. Grossas gotas de chuva caíam naquela região e, por consequência, encharcavam tudo ali, até mesmo o corpo de um homem albino gravemente ferido.

O corpo aparentemente inerte se moveu pesadamente e, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar. Suas pernas mal aguentavam seu peso. Sua roupa preta, suas botas e seu quimono yukata branco estavam cheios de lama.

Começou a cambalear e procurou por apoio, enquanto a chuva ensopava seu cabelo prateado e o fazia cair por cima dos olhos avermelhados. Procurou pela espada de madeira, que normalmente estaria presa ao cinto, mas não a achou para se apoiar.

Sentiu uma forte dor na nuca. Lembrou-se imediatamente de onde havia conseguido essa dor. Lembrou-se de quando estava no beco, separando o lixo como sempre, e depois... A dor. E então tudo ficou escuro.

Teria sofrido um assalto, uma tentativa de latrocínio? Precisaria encher o saco do gorila de bunda peluda que comandava o Shinsengumi e de seu subordinado viciado em maionese pra ver se policiavam aquele Distrito Kabuki direito.

Mas... A sua carteira estava no bolso. Se não fora um roubo, por que fora atacado? Nem ele sabia.

Escorou-se em uma parede de uma construção abandonada e danificada pelo tempo e mais uma vez forçou a memória. Agora conseguia lembrar-se de algo depois daquilo. Vira um par de botas pretas idênticas às suas... E o barrado de um quimono yukata igual ao seu... Porém preto e com detalhes amarelos.

A partir daquele momento, sentiu que algo ali fedia ainda mais do que o lixo orgânico que lotava as latas do beco perto de sua casa. Sentiu que alguém queria tomar seu lugar...

Alguém queria tomar o lugar de Sakata Gintoki.

Com essa desconfiança, o albino, sem mais forças pra se manter de pé, novamente desabou e logo perdeu a consciência.


	2. Dorosei, os ladrões de vidas

**O impostor**

**Capítulo 2: Dorosei: "Os ladrões de vidas"**

Dia seguinte. Shinpachi mais uma vez chegou à Yorozuya. Tirou os chinelos, como de costume, e já previa o caos reinante como todas as manhãs. Já esperava isso, que era tão típico do albino folgado e da ruiva relaxada.

No entanto, ao adentrar a sala, viu que ela estava absolutamente limpa e impecável.

- Che... guei...! – atônito, anunciou sua chegada.

- Bom dia, Shinpachi-kun! – seu chefe o cumprimentou de forma anormalmente jovial.

- Bom dia, Shinpachi. – Kagura cumprimentou com entusiasmo zero.

- Er... Bom dia... Gin-san... Kagura-chan...!

O garoto estava totalmente desconcertado ante a visão que tinha ali. Além do escritório limpo e extremamente organizado, dava de cara com Gintoki sem seu quimono habitual, mas com as roupas pretas e um avental e um lenço cobrindo a permanente natural prateada. Só isso já era anormal o bastante em se tratando de Gintoki. Mas, como o que era bizarro tinha que piorar, acabou piorando: por que o albino estava acordado àquela hora, e ainda de bom humor?

Contrastando com isso, Kagura estava com uma cara de terrível aborrecimento enquanto usava lenço e avental e com um mau humor medonho – reflexo de sua convivência diária com o Yorozuya em seu estado "normal". Estava estampado na cara dela o quanto estava odiando tudo aquilo.

Definitivamente, tudo ali estava completamente estranho. O Shimura estava com um grito de "PARA TUDO! ISSO TÁ COMPLETAMENTE ERRADO!" entalado na garganta, e que não saía, por mais que quisesse soltá-lo.

"Eu... Eu preciso sair daqui LOGO!", pensou. "Se eu achava que ficaria louco com o Gin-san do jeito que era, agora é que eu fico louco de vez!"

No entanto, algo o impediu de sair desembestado dali. Começou a ouvir a voz de Ketsuno Ana na TV:

_- Sim, verdade. Há boatos de que "ladrões de vidas" estão em Edo. São seres que se tornam uma pessoa e tomam seu lugar, seus pertences e toda sua vida. Por isso esse nome. Dizem que isso não passa de uma lenda urbana, mas há controvérsias devido à escassez de fontes referentes ao assunto e à dúvida quanto à veracidade de supostos casos. Por ora, são estas as informações que temos. Voltamos ao estúdio..._

Lenda urbana? Ou seria real? O assunto "ladrões de vidas" martelava em sua cabeça toda vez que olhava para o homem albino que continuava a limpeza, assobiando alegremente e nem dando bola para sua repórter favorita.

Definitivamente, não conseguia associar o Gin-san que conhecia àquele sujeito. E por que tinha a impressão de que vira que os olhos dele eram azuis ao invés de avermelhados?

- Gin-san – Shinpachi o chamou. – Temos algum trabalho pra hoje?

- Não, Shinpachi-kun. Por quê?

- É que eu preciso conversar com a minha irmã sobre uma coisa que me esqueci de falar pra ela. Se não tiver algo pra fazer, vou lá, ok?

- Tudo bem. Vai lá.

O garoto de óculos fez um sinal para Kagura, dirigindo seu olhar para ela e depois para Sadaharu. Em seguida, saiu. A garota Yato, alguns instantes depois, chamou o grande mascote e avisou:

- Gin-chan, vou levar o Sadaharu pra passear!

* * *

- Kagura-chan, você viu na TV sobre os tais "ladrões de vidas"? – Shinpachi perguntou, já a uma distância considerável e em meio à chuva, agora menos intensa.

- Você acha que o Gin-chan não é o Gin-chan?

- Isso mesmo. Você também desconfia disso, não é?

- Claro que sim, quatro-olhos. – a garota respondeu aborrecida. – Contente é que não vou ficar.

- Você viu que ele tem olhos azuis em vez de vermelhos?

- Engraçado que eu vi um quimono preto no armário dele.

- Mas ele só tem quimono branco, Kagura-chan!

- Eu sei. – ela disse cutucando o nariz. – Mas eu vi um quimono preto lá no meio daqueles brancos.

- Suspeito... Muito suspeito... E ele tá mais anormal ainda que o normal! Não errou o nome do Katsura-san, não falou nenhuma bobagem, nem mesmo comeu qualquer coisa carregada de açúcar. Ele não é o Gin-san.

- Por que a gente não procura o Gin-chan verdadeiro? Já que sabemos que aquele estúpido que tá lá na Yorozuya não é ele...

-... O verdadeiro pode estar em qualquer outro lugar. – Shinpachi completou o raciocínio da Yato. – O que acha de recorrermos ao Shinsengumi?

* * *

- "Ladrões de vidas"? – Hijikata Toushirou massageava as têmporas ao ouvir mais um relato de mais um acontecimento bizarro. – Que bizarrice é essa?

- Vice-Comandante – Yukimura Susumu disse. – Os dorosei são uma lenda urbana, mas que parece ser real, segundo eu acabei de saber.

- Quem veio relatando isso?

- O pessoal da Yorozuya, do Distrito Kabuki.

- Tem um estúpido de cabelo prateado enchendo o saco?

- Não, apenas um quatro-olhos, uma garota com roupa chinesa e um cachorro gigante... Que tá mastigando a cabeça de um dos nossos, Vice-Comandante.

- Vou ver o que eles querem.

O Vice-Comandante levantou-se dali e foi à outra sala, onde estavam Kagura, Shinpachi e Sadaharu, que acabava de cuspir o outro homem do Shinsengumi. Apagou seu cigarro em um cinzeiro pelo caminho.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou.

- O Gin-san desapareceu, Hijikata-san. – Shinpachi respondeu. – E não temos uma pista dele, a não ser um "dorosei" no lugar dele.

- Que conversa é essa de "dorosei"? – o moreno questionou. – Isso não passa de lenda urbana, que virou assunto de jornais sensacionalistas.

- Não é lenda urbana. Há um desses no lugar do Gin-san.

- Bobagem!

- Se tem dúvidas, vem com a gente conferir. – Kagura encarou Hijikata com olhar de peixe morto.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que é um "dorosei"? Ele me parece muito normal, ainda tem a cara de estúpido.

- Hijikata-san, estamos observando ele há duas horas e ele não falou besteira alguma. – Shinpachi cochichou com ceticismo.

O Vice-Comandante observou mais alguns instantes o Yorozuya. Realmente não era normal aquele sujeito ser tão quieto e educado. Nem mesmo ofendia Hijikata como costumava fazer.

- Como está o trabalho, Hijikata-san? – o albino perguntou.

- Bem... Está como sempre.

"'Hijikata-san'? Desde quando esse estúpido é tão educado assim?", o Vice-Comandante pensou. Na verdade, Gintoki sempre o tratava de forma debochada, chamando-o de "Hijikata-kun", ou de "Mayora".

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – murmurou de forma inaudível. – Isso definitivamente não tem cara de ser apenas lenda urbana...

* * *

Com a cabeça rachando de dor, abriu os olhos aos poucos, para se acostumar ao ambiente em que estava. Não via muita coisa além de escuridão. Sentiu a parede fria contra suas costas e algo apertando seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Com isso, constatou o óbvio: estava preso. Mas... Onde estava?

- Ei! – fez sua voz áspera e assustada ecoar. – Toshi? Sougo? Zaki? Tem alguém aí?!

- Cala a boca, Gorila de bunda peluda! – uma voz grave, porém fraca, protestou. – Minha cabeça tá pra explodir...!

- Yorozuya...? É você...?

As luzes do local foram acesas, e Kondo pôde ver que, ao seu lado, estava Gintoki. O albino estava muito ferido, ao contrário do Comandante do Shinsengumi. Tudo o que Kondo lembrava era de ter levado uma forte pancada por trás e depois disso havia apagado.

Pelos ferimentos do Yorozuya, deduziu que ele havia acordado antes de chegar ali e resistido ao rapto. Aquele albino, como sempre, era duro na queda.

Até aí, tudo bem. Já sabia que ambos foram raptados por algo ou alguém. O que o envergonhava era o fato de que, mesmo com um porte físico intimidador, Kondo fora presa fácil. Mas, além disso, não sabia quem os raptara, o porquê disso, e quais eram suas intenções.

Os dois homens ouviram passos ecoarem até uma porta se abrir. Em seguida, entraram outros dois homens, que deixaram Gintoki e Kondo surpresos. Os dois "visitantes" eram à imagem e semelhança do ex-samurai e do Comandante. O que era aquilo, afinal?

- Eles são... Dorosei...?! – Kondo estava incrédulo e confuso.

* * *

_* **"Dorosei":** Fiz uma fusão da expressão "Dorobō no seikatsu", "ladrões de vidas", no português._


	3. Insubordinação

**O impostor**

**Capítulo 3: Insubordinação**

- Ei! – Kondo protestou, já desesperado. – O que vocês, dorosei, querem com a gente?

O clone de Kondo apontou a katana para o original.

- Escolhemos alguém com força e inteligência para copiarmos para nosso exército. A habilidade do Shiroyasha e a inteligência do "cérebro do Shinsengumi".

- Estão perdendo seu tempo. – Gintoki disse com sua habitual carga de sarcasmo. – Eu não sou mais o Shiroyasha e vocês pegaram um gorila que pode ser o Comandante do Shinsengumi, mas que tá longe de ser o cérebro dele. Ele é apenas a "alma do Shinsengumi", mas uma alma imbecil.

- Ô Yorozuya, assim você me queima mais ainda!

Se Gintoki estivesse com as mãos livres, levaria a mão ao rosto na hora. Por que o Shinsengumi mantinha aquele gorila estúpido no comando? Definitivamente, estavam perdidos...

Kondo, por fim, sacou a jogada do Yorozuya e ficou quieto.

A cópia de Kondo desta vez apontou a katana para o albino:

- Quem é o cérebro do Shinsengumi, então?

- Peraí, Yorozuya! – o verdadeiro Kondo disse. – Você vai dizer quem é?

- E eu sei lá se o Shinsengumi tem cérebro? – Gintoki perguntou.

- Ei, ei – a cópia do Yorozuya disse. – Vamos procurar por nossa conta. Já temos a habilidade do Shiroyasha e o físico da alma do Shinsengumi. Só nos falta descobrir o cérebro para darmos o próximo passo do nosso plano, e pra finalizar, a força. E mesmo que soubessem... Eles não diriam. Não é mesmo... – olhou para Gintoki, tocando seu queixo com a espada de madeira. – Shiroyasha?

O ex-samurai nada respondeu, apenas cravou os olhos avermelhados e furiosos em seu raptor. Mas que diabos queriam com ele? E por que insistiam em chamá-lo de algo que há anos deixara de ser?

Os dois raptores se retiraram dali, deixando os dois reféns ali presos.

- Eles vão atrás do Toshi. – Kondo murmurou. – Se eles são dorosei, além de terem nos copiado fisicamente, copiaram nossas memórias. E, se eles realmente copiaram nossas memórias... Estamos perdidos!

- Estaremos perdidos... Se eles pegarem a Kagura...! – o albino respondeu no mesmo tom. – Se pegarem a força da Kagura é que estaremos realmente perdidos...!

Gintoki forçou os braços e as pernas que estavam presos à parede. O esforço era em vão, pois além de ainda estar dolorido por conta dos ferimentos, não conseguia se soltar de forma alguma. Mas que situação...!

Kondo tentou fazer o mesmo, mas igualmente sem sucesso. No entanto, um clique foi ouvido, seguido por uma voz conhecida:

_- Atenção, homens do Shinsengumi! Aqui é o Vice-Comandante Hijikata Toushirou! Não hesitem em atacar o impostor que se passa pelo Comandante Kondo! Ele não é o verdadeiro Kondo-san! Repito: ELE NÃO É O VERDADEIRO KONDO-SAN!_

- Toshi?! – Kondo estava surpreso.

* * *

Lenda urbana, uma ova! Os dorosei eram reais! Influência pelo caso do Yorozuya estúpido desaparecido? Nada disso! Os dorosei eram reais, e Hijikata, neste momento, estava frente a frente com um deles.

Pegou o rádio comunicador e o ligou, sem desviar o olhar do suposto Kondo. Aquele era o maior farsante! A repentina mudança de bobalhão para um cara sério não o convencera desde o começo. Conhecia Kondo bem demais para se deixar ser enganado por impostores.

- Você será punido por insubordinação e conspiração. – a voz do suposto Kondo soou fria. – E você sabe muito bem a pena que é aplicada nesses casos, não sabe?

- Sei, sim. Mas eu jamais cometerei seppuku. Porque jamais me insubordinarei, nem conspirarei contra o verdadeiro Comandante do Shinsengumi.

- Não seja tolo, Toshi. O verdadeiro Comandante do Shinsengumi está bem à sua frente.

- Não está, não. – desembainhou a katana e apontou para o homem à sua frente, que ele jamais consideraria ser seu superior. – À minha frente está apenas um dorosei impostor.

Enquanto apontava sua katana para seu adversário, Hijikata ouviu um cochicho vindo do rádio comunicador:

_- Toshi...?_

"K... Kondo-san...?", o moreno perguntou em pensamento. "Será possível que seja o verdadeiro Kondo-san?"

_-Toshi, não precisa responder, mas apenas ouça com atenção._ – Kondo cochichava de forma quase inaudível. – _Eu e o Yorozuya estamos presos em algum lugar e você e a garota de roupa chinesa são os próximos alvos!_

- O quê...?

Uma lâmina apareceu do nada e interrompeu a conversa, quase acertando o pescoço do Vice-Comandante, que conseguiu se esquivar por puro reflexo e apontou a espada para o rosto do autor do ataque. Tudo isso se desenrolava perante os olhares atônitos de todos os homens do Shinsengumi presentes, que não sabiam de que lado ficar.

Logo atrás de si, o moreno ouviu um som de mais uma katana sendo desembainhada. Olhou para trás e viu quem era.

Era Okita Sougo. O que significava que agora estava realmente encrencado, porque Sougo obviamente estaria do lado de Kondo. Afinal, sempre respeitava o Comandante, e somente a ele.

- Atenção, Shinsengumi. – o jovem disse com sua habitual voz inexpressiva. – Quem estiver do lado do verdadeiro Comandante Kondo vai permitir que o Hijikata-san acabe com esse impostor. Quem estiver do lado desse impostor que diz ser Kondo-san vai ser torturado até a morte por mim.

Nenhuma resposta ao Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi, que sorriu satisfeito, em meio à surpresa de seu superior imediato. Hijikata, mesmo assim, permanecia com os olhos azuis cravados no falso Kondo.

Okita murmurou ao Vice-Comandante:

- Vê se não morre, Hijikata-san. Não vai ter graça me tornar Vice-Comandante se não for por minhas próprias mãos.

Hijikata murmurou de volta com um sorriso confiante:

- Não vou te dar esse gosto, nem morto e nem vivo. Vá procurar o verdadeiro Kondo-san. Eu vou cuidar deste dorosei aqui.

Sem trocar mais palavras, Okita saiu dali rapidamente e, a um sinal dado por ele, os demais homens do Shinsengumi o seguiram, deixando ali apenas Hijikata e o dorosei.

* * *

Kondo novamente se mexia para tentar escapar, mas seus tornozelos estavam presos. Puxou com força o pé direito para cima por duas vezes, e nisso sentiu que a peça que o prendia acabou por se afrouxar.

- Ei, Yorozuya! – chamou o albino. – Tenho um pé livre!

- E daí? Como você vai se soltar com apenas um pé? – Gintoki questionou com olhar cético. – Se fosse a mão, seria mais útil.

- Preste atenção!

Kondo sentiu que o pé estava livre e que o sapato estava saindo do calcanhar. Balançou-o com força e o jogou para o alto, sob o olhar de Gintoki, que parecia pensar "Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que já vi na minha vida!". O sapato saiu do pé e acabou caindo por cima de um painel com vários botões. Nisso, o Comandante do Shinsengumi se viu livre, pois seu sapato desligara justamente tudo aquilo que o prendia. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu um baque. Gintoki, ainda enfraquecido pelos ferimentos, caíra logo que fora solto.

- Yorozuya – Kondo disse assim que recolocou o sapato no pé. – O que você vai fazer assim que sair daqui?

- Recuperar a única coisa que é minha por direito... – o albino respondeu enquanto começava a cambalear à procura de uma saída. – A minha vida.


	4. Fuga

**O impostor**

**Capítulo 4: Fuga**

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo me enfrentar, Toshi?

- Pode parar de disfarçar, dorosei idiota! – Hijikata soou agressivo. – Não precisa mais fazer seu "teatrinho", se passando pelo Kondo-san!

- Não há como fazer isso. As lembranças dele são minhas, assim como sua vida. Não há como desvincular a personalidade do verdadeiro Kondo de mim.

- Quer dizer que agora existem dois "Kondos"?

- Por enquanto. Porque, quando tivermos cópias suficientes, daremos um fim à "matriz".

- Antes que você dê fim à "matriz", eu darei um fim em você!

Hijikata logo partiu pra cima do dorosei com sua katana perigosamente empunhada e pronta para perfurar o adversário. No entanto, este se esquivou e, para se defender, usou também uma katana para bloquear o golpe do Vice-Comandante. Ele não se abateu e partiu novamente ao ataque, levantando a espada acima de sua cabeça e descendo a lâmina com toda a velocidade de que dispunha nos braços, mas acabou bloqueado novamente.

Aquele dorosei achava que era capaz de enganar todo mundo, mas não a Hijikata Toushirou! Não a quem conhecia o verdadeiro Kondo desde a adolescência.

O moreno novamente se pôs em posição de ataque, porém seu adversário também se posicionou da mesma forma. Os dois se lançaram ao ataque, um visando o outro, as defesas abertas, as katanas prontas para cortar o que estivesse à frente. O mais rápido conseguiria obter vantagem e, quem sabe, cortar seu adversário ao meio.

Os dois avançaram em um único impulso, um de encontro ao outro. Hijikata não se intimidava ante o porte físico de seu oponente, simplesmente ignorava tal fato. E conhecia bem os pontos fortes e fracos de seu adversário. E, pelo combate travado, supunha que seu adversário também sabia os seus pontos fortes e fracos.

Seria um combate difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo interessante e desafiador. Do jeito que o Vice-Comandante gostava, pois poderia explorar seu estilo agressivo de luta à vontade e sem medo.

* * *

Uma movimentação estranha chamou a atenção de Shinpachi e Kagura. O que estava acontecendo para que o Shinsengumi todo estivesse junto com Okita? Seria uma rebelião para acabar com Hijikata? Uma emboscada pra liquidar com o Vice-Comandante? Uma armadilha pra acabar com a raça do Mayora?

Os dois integrantes da Yorozuya decidiram seguir o pelotão de longe. Perceberam que eles não estavam indo ao QG, mas saindo de lá. Mas onde estavam Kondo e Hijikata? Eles teriam ficado no QG?

Algo ali estava muito estranho. Realmente muito, muito estranho.

Continuaram a seguir os homens do Shinsengumi. Algo lhes dizia que isso poderia dar-lhes uma pista do que estava acontecendo ali.

- Tudo indica que Kondo-san está ali. – ouviu-se a voz inexpressiva de Okita, que apontava para uma estranha construção à frente.

A tal construção era completamente diferente das que existiam ali naquela região. Era moderna demais para ficar em um lugar tão à periferia de Edo como aquele, onde os prédios em estilo oriental tradicional eram bastante desgastados devido à ação do tempo. Aquele distrito parecia mais acabado do que Kabuki.

- Kondo-san, pode me ouvir? – Sougo perguntava pelo rádio comunicador, mas sem resposta. – Ei, gorila da bunda peluda, pode me ouvir?

* * *

_- Ei, gorila da bunda peluda, pode me ouvir?_

- Sougo...? – Kondo reconheceu a voz inexpressiva pelo rádio. – Onde está o Toshi? Ele está bem?

_- Hijikata-san está lutando contra o tal dorosei que está no seu lugar e estamos te procurando._

- Você o deixou lutando sozinho?! Ficou maluco, Sougo?

_- Na ausência do Comandante, devo obedecer às ordens do Vice-Comandante._

- O Toshi mandou você deixá-lo sozinho?

_- Sim. Ele pretende ganhar tempo com o dorosei._

- Aquele dorosei não está sozinho, Sougo! – Kondo advertiu em tom sombrio. – Há mais um dorosei à solta. Ele está no lugar do Yorozuya!

_- Entendido._

Kondo agora se desesperava pra valer. Pelo o que sabia dos planos dos dorosei, eles planejavam algo grande. Precisava sair dali, porém não encontrava o Yorozuya em parte alguma para tirá-lo também dali.

Onde diabos ele se metera?

* * *

Depois que conseguira sair dali, Gintoki, mesmo quase se arrastando, conseguira retornar ao Distrito de Kabuki, seu louco lar, com cidadãos dos mais variados tipos e talvez os mais estranhos de Edo. Aquele lugar tinha suas mazelas, mas era ali seu lar, era ali onde se encaixava, com o modo de vida peculiar daquele local.

Kabuki era o lugar onde ele, um homem sem quaisquer raízes, se fixara definitivamente. Fora ali que ele recomeçara sua vida pós-guerra, sua vida como um pacato "faz-tudo". Ali estava sua vida refeita e reconstruída de forma louca e sem-noção. Ali estava a sua vida, que tentavam lhe roubar.

Tinha que fazer algo para recuperar tudo o que conseguira ali. Ali era sua vida, o local e as pessoas que o rodeavam. Não ligava para o fato de ser apenas um Yorozuya pobretão, que sempre enrolava o máximo possível pra pagar um aluguel. Não ligava de ganhar dinheiro de vez em quando, em algumas vezes que o serviço era bem-sucedido.

Nenhum dinheiro no mundo pagava o que vivenciava até então. Após tempos depressivos de sua infância errante e do pós-guerra, descobrira que ali era seu lugar, aquelas pessoas eram de seu convívio, e seus amigos verdadeiros estavam ali, mesmo em meio a muitas brigas, confusões e bobagens. Ali estava praticamente toda a sua vida. E queriam roubá-la do albino.

Pouco a pouco, meio às escondidas, Gintoki aproximou-se do bar de Otose. Recostou-se à parede do beco onde ficava uma das janelas; estava ofegante devido ao cansaço.

Pela primeira vez, perguntava a si mesmo se alguém sentira sua falta. Espiou pela janela o movimento do bar da velha, que estava bastante calmo.

- Você pode ter até ficado mais educado, mas ainda te acho um idiota. – Catherine dizia, enquanto servia uma dose de saquê.

O saquê foi pego por uma mão, que percorreu o caminho até a boca, que tomou um ligeiro gole e depois sorriu:

- Mudanças sempre acontecem nas nossas vidas, Catherine-san. Temos que mudar para nos adaptar e para sermos aceitos.

- Essa sua mudança da água para o vinho ainda não me convence, Sakata-san!

"VOCÊ É MESMO IMBECIL, SUA MULHER-GATO-DE-MEIA-IDADE RIDÍCULA!", o verdadeiro Gintoki esbravejou em pensamento, mas rangendo fortemente os dentes. "EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!"

Teve que se conter pra não atravessar a janela e botar as mãos no pescoço daquele farsante. Não tinha condições físicas pra isso e, se conhecia a si mesmo tão bem, sabia que tinha força física suficiente pra acertar-lhe uns belos sopapos e acertar uma senhora pancada no nariz com a espada de madeira.

Conclusão: era melhor não se arriscar a ter uma briga consigo mesmo.

Mas doía lá dentro ver aquele impostor roubando tudo o que era seu. Recostou-se à parede daquele beco escuro e deixou-se deslizar para o chão frio e úmido, cedendo ao cansaço e ao esgotamento.

Com isso, mais uma vez mergulhava na inconsciência da exaustão, sem ver que alguém se aproximava dele.


	5. Não estamos em Star Wars, mas

**O impostor**

**Capítulo 5: Não estamos em Star Wars, mas vamos ter uma guerra dos clones**

Após o contato com Kondo, Okita permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, como se estivesse bolando uma estratégia para tirar Kondo de onde quer que ele estivesse. Na verdade, pelo sinal do rádio do Comandante, já sabia que ele estava ali naquele prédio.

- Okita-taichou – Yamazaki apareceu. – Encontrei uma falha de segurança no local. Há uma porta lateral que está com problemas de fechamento. Só não entrei porque, mesmo com isso, a construção está repleta de câmeras de segurança.

Nisso, vários baques foram ouvidos ali. Sougo ouviu atentamente de onde vinha exatamente o barulho e, nisso, desembainhou sua katana e, num rápido movimento, cortou a porta com defeito apontada por Yamazaki. A porta cedeu, caindo junto com ela o corpulento Comandante do Shinsengumi.

Kondo não perdeu tempo e se levantou depressa, com uma expressão extremamente séria em seu rosto. Olhou para os seus companheiros de farda ali presentes e disse:

- Não temos tempo a perder. Os dorosei planejam algo grande. E até onde eu descobri, vão antecipar o que planejavam, porque eles precisam começar eliminando as "matrizes". E uma dessas matrizes acabou fugindo daqui.

- O chefe Yorozuya? – Okita perguntou.

- Não sei como ele conseguiu fugir, mas conseguiu. Eles querem tomar os nossos lugares para nos copiar e depois nos eliminar. Depois disso, não sei o que eles pretendem, mas, além de mim e do Yorozuya, os alvos principais são o Toshi e a garota de roupa chinesa.

Kagura ficou surpresa com aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que Shinpachi tentava entender o que ela, Gintoki, Kondo e Hijikata tinham para despertar tamanho interesse naqueles dorosei. Precisavam de alguma explicação para aquilo, assim saíram de onde estavam escondidos. Precisavam de respostas, bem como precisavam descobrir o paradeiro do Yorozuya.

No entanto, no mesmo instante, um som de alarme ecoou ali, acompanhado de uma voz artificial:

_- Antecipando o ataque. Liberando os dorosei para a invasão em massa. Prioridade alfa: localizar e capturar as quatro matrizes principais._

- Não temos mais tempo! – Kondo disse com ar mais sério ainda. – Precisamos evitar que o Toshi e a garota sejam pegos! E precisamos achar o Yorozuya antes que eles! Vocês dois – dirigiu-se a Shinpachi e Kagura – saiam depressa daqui e encontrem o Yorozuya! Sougo – olhou para o jovem com a bazuca – vá atrás do Toshi! Eu sou a matriz menos importante aqui, então vou ficar pra ganhar tempo!

Os garotos saíram correndo imediatamente, à exceção de Okita.

- Sougo! O que está esperando? Vá logo, isso é uma ordem!

- Abaixe-se, Kondo-san. – ele simplesmente respondeu e, em seguida, atirou no grupo de dorosei que estava logo atrás do Comandante. – Vá você atrás do Hijikata-san.

- S-Sougo... Por que está fazendo isso...?

- Porque o Shinsengumi não pode perder sua alma.

* * *

Seus olhos avermelhados estavam distantes e vazios. Havia perdido tudo. Praticamente tudo. Sua casa, seu lugar no mundo, sua vida... Tudo fora roubado. Fizeram-no perder tudo. Fora substituído e, agora, nem sabia onde estava.

Tudo o que lhe restava se resumia apenas à sua memória. Será que havia alguém à sua procura? Será que haviam engolido a "mudança" promovida pelo dorosei que o substituía? Será que voltaria à miserável vida de mendigo, ignorado por todos?

Mais que a dor física, que de uma forma estranha diminuíra drasticamente, sentia uma dor ali dentro do peito. Tinha medo de ser esquecido e de ficar sozinho no mundo, como quando era garoto e como fora após a guerra perdida contra os invasores Amanto.

Mas... Como reagir diante de tantas circunstâncias a seu desfavor?

A resposta soou por uma voz bastante conhecida:

- Finalmente você acordou. Tem alguém aqui que gostaria de ter certeza de que é você mesmo.

Era a voz da velha! Ela podia ser uma múmia ambulante, mas que no fundo, no fundo, ele a considerava como sua mãe, avó ou vai saber lá o quê!

Nisso, apareceu outro rosto conhecido, para seu espanto.

- Z... Zura...? – balbuciou.

- Não é Zura, é Katsu... GINTOKI, É VOCÊ MESMO!

Katsura abraçou fortemente o amigo após esse grito efusivo. Era ele, e não um dorosei! Só o verdadeiro Gintoki insistia em chamá-lo de "Zura"!

- Peraí, Zura! – Gintoki protestou. – Tá me sufocando! E onde estou? Cadê o Shinpachi? A Kagura? O Gorila? Os outros?

Como som de fundo, os três começaram a ouvir um barulho muito grande. Parecia uma escaramuça generalizada no lado de fora de onde estavam. O que estava acontecendo enquanto Gintoki se lamentava e se apagava?

Certamente aquilo o deixava ainda mais desorientado do que já estava. E tinha medo de ter realmente perdido tudo o que tinha para aquele maldito dorosei que estava no seu lugar.

Batidas violentas e desesperadas ecoavam ali. Gintoki ia se levantando do futon onde estava deitado, mas Otose abriu e fechou rapidamente a porta, deixando entrar um encharcado e desesperado Shinpachi, que correu o mais rápido possível para dentro. O garoto, encurvado, colocou as mãos nos joelhos para tomar todo o fôlego que havia perdido na corrida. As roupas ensopadas denunciavam que ele estivera por muito tempo sob uma chuva muito pesada. E a espada de bambu que trazia consigo indicava que a situação era extrema a ponto de ele estar preparado para uma batalha.

Ao que parecia, era realmente uma batalha, se seus instintos de samurai não estavam errados.

- Shinpachi-kun – Gintoki disse ao avistar o amigo. – O que está acontecendo neste momento? E onde está a Kagura?

Shinpachi viu o Yorozuya e o reconheceu. Só pelo raro olhar de preocupação o reconheceu. Sentiu-se obrigado a ser direto.

- Gin-san... A Kagura-chan... Ela foi pega pelos dorosei...!

* * *

- Não deveria me subestimar, Toshi. – o dorosei com a aparência de Kondo apontava a katana para o pescoço de seu adversário desarmado. – Você achou que eu seria patético como o Kondo original?

- Eu sabia que não seria patético como ele, farsante. – Hijikata sorriu – Você é certinho demais pro meu gosto.

- Ele é tão patético que não se desfaz de um lixo como você. Então eu farei isso.

O falso Kondo já iria fincar a katana no pescoço do Vice-Comandante, quando sua trajetória foi interrompida por outra lâmina, que a jogou para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que um empurrão tirava o moreno do alvo de uma morte certa.

Os olhos azuis de Hijikata se abriram ainda mais pela surpresa de ver quem fizera aquilo.

- Kondo-san...?!

- Deixa ele comigo, Toshi. – Kondo disse enquanto cruzava a lâmina de sua espada com a do dorosei. – Esta é uma ordem de seu superior, obedeça! Não deixe que te peguem, ou estaremos perdidos!

- O... O quê...?

Mesmo questionando, Hijikata conseguiu alcançar a katana, porém...

- Você não vai a lugar algum.


	6. A última matriz

**O impostor**

**Capítulo 6: A última matriz**

Com a espada em punho, Hijikata encarava completamente imóvel a ponta da lâmina de outra espada quase no seu nariz.

- Mais um maldito dorosei pra mim... – murmurou entre dentes, vendo à sua frente alguém idêntico a ele.

- Gêmeo perdido é que não sou. – o dorosei respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. – E, como eu disse antes, você não vai a lugar algum.

- É o que veremos!

O Vice-Comandante recua um passo e se coloca em posição de combate. Desta vez não poderia partir direto ao ataque, pois o combate com o falso Kondo já o deixara bastante desgastado fisicamente. Mas, pelo menos, agora sabia que o verdadeiro Kondo estava, de certo modo, bem.

Mas será que o restante do Shinsengumi estaria? Temia que com Sougo os liderando a coisa desandasse a ponto de esquecerem os dorosei e tentassem matá-lo. Na verdade, podia despreocupar-se com isso. A coisa era séria demais pra aquele sádico-mor aprontar qualquer sacanagem. Poderia concentrar-se melhor no combate contra seu clone.

Desta vez, não partiu ao ataque, antes preferiu ficar em posição defensiva. Desta vez, mudaria sua estratégia, pois pressentia que poderia tornar-se previsível demais. Será que conseguiria acabar com aquele dorosei clonado à sua imagem e semelhança?

* * *

- A Kagura-chan... – Shinpachi repetiu. – Foi pega pelos dorosei! Eu não consegui evitar...!

Gintoki levantou-se e foi vestir a camisa preta e o quimono branco sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ao garoto e sem sequer dirigir-lhe o olhar. Será que o albino não iria perdoar? Será que ganharia uma daquelas típicas broncas sem sentido que recebia?

Não conseguia encarar o amigo naquele momento. Fora incapaz de proteger Kagura daqueles numerosos dorosei. Como conseguiria? Ele era o integrante mais fraco e "normal" daquele trio. Era mais fácil a garota Yato protegê-lo, não o contrário!

- Ei, Pattsuan – Gintoki disse. – Pega aí a minha espada.

Shinpachi hesitou. O Yorozuya sorriu.

- Vamos atrás da Kagura. – disse. – Não quero ser obrigado a procurar outra pessoa pra vaga de heroína do anime.

- Não vou falar pra você ficar aqui, porque com certeza você não me obedeceria. – Otose disse. – Mas vê se não morre antes de me pagar todos os aluguéis que me deve.

- Gintoki – Katsura falou. – Eu vou também.

- Nada disso, Zura. Eu não quero ter que aturar duas bruxas velhas. Fica aqui de olho nela.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura!

Gintoki nem ouviu o protesto de Katsura, que acabou ficando por ali mesmo. O albino já saíra junto com Shinpachi, rumo ao barulho do lado de fora.

* * *

O que se via, em meio a uma chuva fina, era o caos nas ruas do Distrito Kabuki. Um exército de dorosei percorria a área à procura da última matriz a ser encontrada. Vários dorosei ainda possuíam sua aparência original, como se fossem humanoides gelatinosos que, aos poucos, assumiam as formas de algumas pessoas próximas.

Graças à captura de Kagura, eles estavam acelerando o processo de copiar quem viam pela frente. Também era por isso que conseguiam agora modificar as roupas para não serem confundidos e eliminados pelos companheiros.

O exército de dorosei quase que literalmente marchava cada vez mais para dentro do distrito Kabuki, ao mesmo tempo em que carregavam, envoltos em casulos transparentes, aqueles que capturaram para o plano supremo. Hijikata, Kagura e Kondo – recapturado – estavam sendo carregados junto com um quarto casulo vazio.

- Todos eles foram capturados. Até mesmo a Kagura-chan.

- Eles estão atrás da última matriz principal, Shinpachi.

- E essa última matriz é você, certo, Gin-san?

- Aham.

- Tem algum plano?

- Ainda não.

- E eu não consigo pensar em um.

- Esqueça o plano e vamos pra cima.

- Tá maluco, Gin-san? Vai assim, sem pensar em nada?

- Mesmo se ele quisesse, não daria certo. – ecoou uma voz idêntica à do Yorozuya, logo atrás do dito-cujo. – Enfim, encontrei a última matriz principal.

O dorosei idêntico a Gintoki apontava a espada de madeira para a nuca do original de forma ameaçadora. Shinpachi não se moveu, apenas ficou atento ao que se desenrolaria ali.

- A dor da última pancada na minha nuca ainda não passou. – Gintoki ironizou. – Antes da gente se enfrentar, leve-me ao seu líder.

- Heh... – o dorosei sorriu. – Eu sou o líder.

- Sério? – Gintoki mantinha o tom de deboche.

- Muito sério.

O Yorozuya avistou algo e fez sinal com os olhos avermelhados para Shinpachi. Este assentiu de leve e saiu correndo. O dorosei bem que tentou impedir, no entanto, com um giro rápido, Gintoki fez com que sua espada de madeira encontrasse a espada idêntica empunhada por sua cópia, que em uma fração de segundos exibia a roupa preta com detalhes em azul claro e o quimono preto com os barrados em amarelo. Os dois se encararam por longos segundos. Olhos vermelhos determinados contra olhos azuis e frios. Um deles, em busca da identidade perdida. O outro buscava aprisionar a última matriz e, depois, dar-lhe um fim.

Os dois albinos não cediam nem meio milímetro. Um queria ganhar mais terreno que o outro, porém não havia espaço. O olhar frio do dorosei contrastava com o olhar furioso de alguém que mais uma vez liberava, pelo olhar, o antigo Shiroyasha de outrora.

Aquela luta que estava se iniciando não era uma simples luta na qual bastava dar uma espadada na cabeça do sujeito e chutar seu traseiro. Era uma questão de sobrevivência, muito além de retomar seu lugar no mundo. Gintoki queria recuperar sua identidade roubada, mas, mais que isso, queria simplesmente evitar seu próprio fim.

Queria a sua vida de volta, em todos os sentidos que isso implicasse. Com isso, externou seu pensamento:

- Você não tem o direito de roubar a minha vida... Seu idiota!

- Matrizes não têm vida. – contestou o dorosei.

- Então filiais e cópias também não têm, o que significa que a vida ainda é minha. Eu sou o único Sakata Gintoki que existe, e não aceito que haja alguém no meu lugar!

Os dois albinos tomaram distância de alguns passos e mais uma vez partiram ao ataque, chocando fortemente as espadas de madeira e chamando a atenção de quem estava lá embaixo – pois a luta se iniciara em uma sacada de um prédio vazio. Com os ataques do dorosei, Gintoki acabou retrocedendo até o final da sacada e, num golpe potente, também ficou sem espada. Esta caíra na rua, fazendo com que o Yorozuya ficasse desarmado e à mercê de seu adversário, que apontou a sua espada para o pescoço do ex-samurai.

- Parece que vou eliminar bem rápido a última matriz, não é mesmo... Shiroyasha?

Estava completamente encurralado. O que fazer diante da atual desvantagem? Gintoki não tinha muito tempo para pensar, diante do dorosei, que estava prestes a atingi-lo com a espada de madeira.

"Preciso pensar rápido, preciso pensar rápido... Senão esse cara vai acabar comigo!"


	7. Saia do casulo!

**O impostor**

**Capítulo 7: Saia do casulo!**

Shinpachi saiu correndo em disparada assim que compreendeu o olhar de Gintoki, que queria dizer que ali haveria uma luta a ser travada entre ele e o dorosei. O garoto desceu rapidamente as escadas da sacada, sem se importar se cairia ou não. Passou no meio daquele cortejo enorme de dorosei carregando Hijikata, Kagura e Kondo nos tais casulos e se dirigindo ao local onde estiveram Okita e o Shinsengumi.

Subiu rapidamente outro lance de escadas, dando na porta da Yorozuya. Entrou depressa e logo saiu dali montado em Sadaharu, que saiu disparado em busca de sua dona. Shinpachi mal conseguia se segurar, a mão escapou dos pelos do pescoço do grande cão e ele só conseguiu se segurar firmemente na cauda do animal. Mas, mesmo nessa posição desconfortável, o Shimura não tirava o foco da ideia que tivera logo que saíra dali. Era uma ideia muito idiota, admitia, mas era a única que lhe ocorrera no momento.

Sadaharu não desacelerava, antes atropelava todo mundo que estivesse à sua frente, em seu caminho. Era como se uma bola de boliche fizesse vários _strikes_ seguidos. O grande animal branco praticamente "rasgava" aquela "procissão", que avançava lentamente devido ao monte de dorosei reunidos ali, andando atrás dos casulos onde estavam as três "matrizes".

Ninguém poderia deter aquele cão imenso, tamanha a velocidade e motivação que este possuía. E nem dava tempo de copiar nem ele, e nem o garoto agarrado em sua cauda.

- BOA, SADAHARU! – Shinpachi gritou. – VAMOS LÁ, VAI ATRÁS DA KAGURA-CHAN!

O grande mascote do trio Yorozuya, por fim, se deteve perto do local onde se encontravam os três casulos e, nessa parada brusca, Shinpachi caiu de cara no chão. O garoto rapidamente se levantou e, nisso, os dorosei sem forma começaram a reagir para mudar.

Shinpachi engoliu seco, pois não estava gostando daquilo. Temia que aqueles seres o copiassem em grande número para matá-lo, mas, ao fim do processo de transformação...

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

... Os dorosei haviam se transformado em vários pares de óculos.

- M-Mas que palhaçada é essa...? – murmurou levando a mão ao rosto num típico gesto de _facepalm_.

* * *

A infiltração fora um sucesso após uma "retirada estratégica" do Shinsengumi – leia-se "debandada". Ninguém ali desconfiava de sua presença. Nenhum dorosei desconfiava que houvesse um infiltrado ali.

Afinal, quem iria notar ali a presença de um espião do Shinsengumi? Conseguiu aproximar-se de onde estavam os casulos, no entanto acabou sendo pisoteado e esmagado por algo enorme e macio, cheirando a cachorro.

- Isso dói... – murmurou de forma quase inaudível.

* * *

A espada de madeira do dorosei descrevia inclemente sua trajetória no ar, rumo à sua cabeça. Se bem conhecia sua força – já que seu clone era à sua imagem e semelhança – aquele golpe lhe causaria um senhor estrago. Tinha que pensar rápido pra se safar de um possível ferimento fatal.

"Pensa, Gintoki, pensa!"

Estava desarmado, o que significava que não tinha sua principal arma para defesa. Como bloquear o ataque e sair com o menor dano possível?

"É isso!"

Rapidamente abaixou-se e, em uma fração de segundo, ouviu a espada do dorosei arrebentar a grade de madeira da sacada. Viu que sua guarda, com esse ataque, ficara aberta e desferiu um potente soco na barriga de seu adversário, obrigando-o a se encolher de dor e largar a espada.

Ser conhecido como brigão e encrenqueiro tinha suas vantagens.

Ainda abaixado, Gintoki apoiou as mãos no assoalho da sacada e acertou o pé direito com força no queixo do dorosei, que acabou caindo para trás. A espada ficou entre os dois albinos, que correram para alcançá-la. Porém, quem a alcançou não fora Gintoki, e sim sua cópia.

Ou seja, de nada adiantou se arriscar a dar pancadas no adversário.

O dorosei, ainda com uma das mãos na barriga e com sangue escorrendo do canto da boca, não conseguia esconder a satisfação de, mesmo sofrendo um revés, conseguir manter a situação sob seu controle e a seu favor. Apontou a espada de madeira contra Gintoki novamente e deu um sorriso tétrico e triunfante ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, ei, achou mesmo que poderia virar esse jogo? – disse. – Pois achou errado!

Desta vez o dorosei foi mais rápido e mais uma vez jogou a espada para o alto e a desceu com toda a força para acertar Gintoki, mais precisamente sua cabeça. Porém, o ex-samurai conseguiu livrar seu crânio de ser esmagado do golpe que sabia que seria avassalador.

Mesmo assim, ele recebeu a poderosa pancada da espada de madeira em seu ombro esquerdo, onde sentiu uma forte dor e sua pele se abrindo num corte profundo. Como resultado, sentiu sua camisa ficando molhada de sangue, que tingiu de vermelho seu quimono branco no local atingido. A dor era tamanha que instintivamente levou a mão ao local atingido com o rosto fortemente contraído pela dor.

Pela enorme dor, não duvidaria que aquele dorosei maldito tivesse arrebentado com sua clavícula. E com isso, seu braço esquerdo perdera força.

O lado bom é que seu braço direito estava são e salvo. Mas, mesmo assim, não era lá muita vantagem para alguém completamente desarmado.

Precisava sair dessa situação de qualquer maneira! Mas estava difícil.

O dorosei, extremamente confiante e já totalmente recuperado dos golpes que levara, partiu novamente ao ataque com a espada. Gintoki deu uma, duas, três esquivadas, mas na última perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu pelo vão da grade quebrada pelo primeiro golpe dado pelo dorosei.

* * *

Sadaharu apurou o seu faro canino e encontrou Kagura encerrada em um daqueles casulos e deu um salto para a plataforma onde ela estava. A garota conseguiu se mexer e o reconheceu. O cão gigante abanou o rabo e deu um latido de satisfação, o que fez com que a Yato soltasse um forte berro e tentasse sair dali, mas sem sucesso.

Nisso, Sadaharu partiu para cima do casulo onde Kagura estava e o derrubou, além de provocar a maior confusão. O casulo cristalino se quebrou, libertando a garota que abraçou seu cão em sinal de retribuição.

Shinpachi veio a seu encontro, quando ouviu uma grande explosão logo atrás de si.

- O que foi isso...? – perguntou.

Olhou para o local de origem da explosão, onde já não estavam os outros dois casulos. Onde foram parar Hijikata e Kondo? A resposta à pergunta que Shinpachi fazia mentalmente acabou ecoando na voz furiosa de Hijikata, que exibia um cabelo "afro" por conta do tiro de bazuca disparado por Okita:

- FICOU LOUCO, SOUGO? TÁ QUERENDO MESMO ME MATAR, NÃO É?

- Relaxa, Toshi. – respondeu um chamuscado e otimista Kondo. – Pelo menos estamos livres.

- Nem tanto. Não com esses dorosei ao nosso redor.

Hijikata, Kondo, Okita, Yamazaki, Kagura e Shinpachi se juntaram e se viram cercados de dorosei por todos os lados. Pra piorar ainda mais a situação, viram um corpo cair pesadamente de uma sacada.

- G... Gin-san...? – Shinpachi balbuciou assustado ao ver quem era.


	8. Caos generalizado e rádio comunicador

**Capítulo 8: Caos generalizado e rádio comunicador na cabeça**

Não havia dúvidas. Era Gintoki quem acabava de cair de cima da sacada, com uma mancha enorme de sangue no ombro esquerdo. O Yorozuya acabou caindo em cima de um monte de madeira que estava sendo usada para a reforma da parte interna do prédio. A chuva recomeçou a cair e ele avistou, logo à sua direita, uma espada de madeira caída no chão. Era a sua espada, que o dorosei havia arrancado de sua mão na luta.

Seu corpo doía todo, devido à queda de há pouco. Mas mesmo assim a dor maior ainda se concentrava onde fora atingido pelo dorosei. Precisava ignorá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que precisava alcançar aquela espada.

Esticou o braço direito o máximo que podia para alcançar a espada de madeira. Porém, um pé a pisava, impedindo-o de puxá-la para si. Era seu clone, que continuava confiante em sua vitória em cima de sua "matriz".

- Ei, ei – o dorosei disse. – Acha mesmo que vou deixar você virar o jogo pra cima de mim? Eu copiei cada célula do seu corpo e cada partícula de seus pensamentos, além das suas habilidades. Conheço cada movimento seu e posso prever qualquer coisa que você faça.

Os olhos avermelhados de Gintoki ficaram ainda mais vermelhos de fúria e frustração e encaravam sua cópia sem sequer piscar. Aquele albino desgraçado todo de preto já sabia todas as suas habilidades e poderia deter qualquer "surpresa" que fizesse!

"Mas que droga...!", pensou. "Eu agora tô à mercê desse maldito dorosei...?"

- Seu ponto forte é a mão direita, não é...? – o dorosei perguntou retórica e sarcasticamente. – Se eu a esmigalhar, então você tá indefeso, certo?

O dorosei estava com o pé esquerdo sobre a espada e agora levantava o pé direito com o claro objetivo de atingir o pulso direito de Gintoki, que simplesmente estava paralisado e com os olhos arregalados de terror, não conseguindo esboçar qualquer reação.

No entanto, o dorosei não conseguiu seu intento, pois Sadaharu, no último instante, abocanhara sua cabeça. Gintoki saiu de seu estado de pavor e aproveitou a chance, pegando a espada e, antes que o dorosei fizesse algo com o cão gigante, acertou-lhe uma rasteira, jogando-o, assim, no chão, e apontando sua espada para ele.

- Você pode até me prever, seu idiota, mas não é capaz de prever o que um cachorro enorme pode te fazer!

Desviou rapidamente o olhar do dorosei e viu que ali perto um grupo fazia a maior confusão em meio ao exército de dorosei. Isso só significava que pessoas conhecidas estavam lutando para saírem do cerco.

Sadaharu sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando também o dorosei que abocanhara momentos antes. Parecia esperar ordens do Yorozuya, que resolveu tentar dar uma:

- Sadaharu, vá fazer um grande_ strike _com aqueles dorosei!

O grande cão branco simplesmente deu um latido e foi pra cima do monte de dorosei, abrindo caminho por eles e derrubando quem estava à sua frente.

"Por que só agora esse monstrengo resolveu me obedecer?", Gintoki se perguntou mentalmente.

Porém, o instante de distração com Sadaharu lhe custou o domínio da situação, pois o dorosei lhe devolveu a rasteira, derrubando-o no chão. Mesmo com a queda, desta vez Gintoki não estava desarmado e conseguiu deter a tempo, mesmo caído no chão, o ataque do dorosei com a espada.

- Você pode prever tudo o que faço, mas eu também posso prever tudo o que você faz, imbecil! – o Yorozuya disse com ar confiante. – Mesmo que você seja um dorosei, não deixamos de ter uma luta de igual para igual!

* * *

Agora a batalha campal entre os dorosei e o quarteto do Shinsengumi, juntamente com Shinpachi e Kagura, começava a tomar proporções de caos generalizado. Não só eles como parte da população do Distrito Kabuki resolveu tomar parte na luta. A confusão ficou ainda maior, mas mesmo assim o pessoal era um reforço necessário.

Toda aquela escaramuça tinha começado a tomar a proporção de uma "quase-guerra-civil". Os mais corajosos do distrito combatiam os invasores, desde cidadãos comuns até os hosts, como Tae e Madame Saigou, passando até por um certo Madao chamado Hasegawa Taizou. Não importava se era com paus e pedras, ou com lanças, espadas e kunais. Todos ali estavam lutando contra os invasores, atuando como um reforço inesperado para o Shinsengumi.

Kondo, Yamazaki, Kagura, Hijikata, Shinpachi e Okita estavam juntos, lutando contra os dorosei e ganhando terreno. A garota Yato não se cansava de distribuir pancadas e balas de seu fiel guarda-chuva. Okita, embora fosse um excelente espadachim, preferia resolver tudo na base da bazuca. Hijikata, Kondo e Yamazaki iam mesmo com as katanas afiadas para cima dos inimigos, que se clonavam com mais rapidez ainda. Shinpachi tinha que deter, com sua espada de bambu e com pisões, os seus "clones" – que, na verdade, eram apenas óculos saltitantes.

O grupo colocou-se costas contra costas, cercados por mais e mais dorosei. Agora começavam a ofegar ao mesmo tempo em que a chuva se tornava mais forte. Todos estavam encharcados e visivelmente esgotados, mas, apesar disso, não estavam dispostos a se render.

- Quando eu estive preso – Kondo disse. – Ouvi dizer que esses dorosei têm um único ponto fraco.

- Qual seria esse ponto fraco, Kondo-san? – Hijikata questionou ainda em posição de luta.

- O líder deles. Ele tem o ponto fraco.

- E como vamos saber quem é o líder deles? – Okita perguntou por seu turno.

_- A dor da última pancada na minha nuca ainda não passou. – Gintoki ironizou. – Antes da gente se enfrentar, leve-me ao seu líder._

_- Heh... – o dorosei sorriu. – Eu sou o líder._

_- Sério? – Gintoki mantinha o tom de deboche._

_- Muito sério._

- Acho que eu sei quem é o líder. – Shinpachi afirmou após se lembrar da conversa entre Gintoki e seu clone. – É o dorosei que o Gin-san está enfrentando.

- Só nos falta saber o ponto fraco dele então. – Yamazaki concluiu.

- Se ele é igual ao Gin-chan, então o ponto fraco é o mesmo. – Kagura alegou.

- Mas como vamos avisar aquele estúpido sobre isso? – Hijikata já estava impaciente.

Okita tirou o rádio comunicador do bolso do seu casaco e o colocou dentro da bazuca. Mirou calmamente para a direção onde conseguia avistar os dois albinos se enfrentando numa luta encarniçada. Assim que conseguiu uma mira satisfatória, disparou na direção de Gintoki.

A pontaria fora certeira: Okita acertara em cheio a cabeça de Gintoki com o rádio comunicador.

- O QUE VOCÊ VEZ, OKITA-SAN? – Shinpachi berrou.

- SOUGO, VOCÊ VIROU UM DOIDO VARRIDO, É? – Hijikata também disse aos berros.

O Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi manteve sua típica calma e seu costumeiro sangue-frio e apenas respondeu:

- Hijikata-san, me passe o seu rádio comunicador. Preciso ter uma palavrinha com o Chefe Yorozuya.

* * *

- Quem foi o idiota que jogou essa coisa na minha cabeça? – Gintoki se queixou ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia de mais um ataque do dorosei. – Já tô com uma dor de cabeça ambulante aqui querendo me enfiar a espada no pescoço e tenho que aturar mais essa!

_- Chefe Yorozuya_ – ouviu a voz de Okita pelo comunicador. – _Está me ouvindo?_


	9. Não é fácil lutar

**Capítulo 9: Não é fácil lutar enquanto se fala pelo rádio comunicador**

_- Chefe Yorozuya_ – Okita repetiu pelo comunicador. – _Está me ouvindo?_

Gintoki pegou o comunicador e bloqueou mais um golpe do dorosei. Não entendia a razão do garoto sádico lhe fazer isso, mas não custava nada tentar descobrir o que era.

- Tô te ouvindo, sim, Okita-kun. O que você quer? Tô no meio de uma luta importante pela minha cabeça e não posso ser interrompido!

_- Você sabia que tá lutando contra o líder dos dorosei?_

O ex-samurai percebeu que o dorosei o atacaria por trás. Deu um giro para a direita e deteve novamente a espada de madeira de seu clone, e com muita força. O dorosei mais uma vez fez com que sua espada de madeira colidisse contra a de Gintoki, que conseguiu escapar abaixando-se para, por fim, responder:

- Claro que sei. O idiota aqui encheu a boca e disse que era o líder. O que isso tem a ver?

Antes que Okita respondesse, o dorosei chutou o rádio comunicador da mão de Gintoki, fazendo o aparelho cair longe. Mas que diabos Okita-kun queria com aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça? Por que a questão de estar lutando contra o líder parecia tão importante e tão vital?

Precisava pegar aquele rádio comunicador antes que o dorosei o destruísse e descobrir o que aquele moleque queria dizer. Saiu correndo na direção do dorosei que já estava para fincar a espada no aparelho. Escorregou na lama, deslizando até o comunicador e, nesse movimento, conseguiu fazer uma entrada "de carrinho" nele.

Gintoki recuperou o rádio comunicador e disse:

- Desembucha logo, Okita-kun! O que você quer me dizer sobre esse líder dos dorosei que tá tentando me trucidar aqui?

_- O líder dos dorosei tem um ponto fraco. Se você descobrir esse ponto fraco, pode derrotá-lo. E se derrotar o líder, automaticamente todos os dorosei também serão derrotados._

Mais uma vez o dorosei atacou Gintoki, que novamente tomou uma atitude defensiva. Quer dizer então que, se ele derrotasse o dorosei que enfrentava, acabaria com todos os dorosei invasores? Mas... Qual era o ponto fraco desse dorosei?

- Então qual é o ponto fraco do dorosei, Okita-kun? Desembucha!

_- Se ele é a sua cópia, então ele tem o seu ponto fraco._

- Mas...

Uma espada de madeira acabou se enfiando no rádio comunicador, que entrou em curto e estourou, interrompendo em definitivo a comunicação entre Okita e Gintoki.

- É falta de educação falar ao rádio comunicador quando se está lutando. – o albino vestido de preto disse.

Gintoki revidou, acertando a espada do adversário e esmigalhando o aparelho já danificado.

- Também é falta de educação interromper chamadas alheias. – retrucou com ironia. – Espero que o Okita-kun não me cobre pelo rádio comunicador quebrado.

Os dois albinos se afastaram, tomando distância um do outro e se encararam mais uma vez, em meio à forte chuva que continuava a cair. Encharcados e enlameados, os dois procuraram retomar o fôlego perdido.

E essa parada fez com que Gintoki se lembrasse da dor do ombro esquerdo, seriamente ferido momentos atrás. O sangue parara de sair, mas a dor não cessara por completo. Ainda incomodava bastante.

Estava muito cansado. Na verdade, estava esgotado. Tinha que admitir que sua cópia era um adversário formidável, bastante difícil de ser batido... Se é que poderia ser batido.

Não poderia ser batido... **Deveria** ser batido.

Raciocinava consigo mesmo enquanto tomava fôlego.

_"... E se derrotar o líder, automaticamente todos os dorosei também serão derrotados."_

_"Se ele é a sua cópia, então ele tem o seu ponto fraco."_

Ao lembrar isso, uma pergunta pipocou na sua cabeça: Se o ponto fraco de seu clone era o seu ponto fraco... Qual era o seu ponto fraco? Lembrou-se de algo que acontecera momentos atrás e deu um sorriso triunfante.

Era hora de botar seu raciocínio em prática, e já!

- Por que esse sorriso na cara? – o dorosei perguntou.

- Você não é minha cópia? Tente ler minha mente, então!

O Yorozuya partiu para o ataque, já visando atingir o dorosei em algum ponto vital. Os dois caíram na lama e Gintoki por muito pouco não atingiu o pescoço do dorosei, que desviou a cabeça e fez com que o albino enterrasse a espada no barro. Os olhos azuis do dorosei se arregalaram ante os olhos vermelhos do antigo Shiroyasha, mais agressivos e mais focados na batalha.

O dorosei reagiu, acertando os pés contra o peito do ex-samurai, jogando-o para trás. Não era possível... Teria que usar seu último recurso para acabar com uma "matriz" tão trabalhosa de se eliminar como aquele albino.

O dorosei respirou fundo e fechou os olhos e, em uma fração de segundo, as mudanças aconteceram. Gintoki o atacou, mas acabou se detendo ao perceber que algo ali estava diferente. O físico do dorosei agora estava mais robusto, como o de Kondo, e os olhos azuis pareciam os de Hijikata.

- Ei, ei – Gintoki ironizou. – Só falta a sua bunda ficar peluda igual à do Comandante Gorila, não é?

- Quer que eu mostre que não mudei só o físico?

O dorosei avançou contra Gintoki, que conseguiu se esquivar de forma magistral do ataque. Porém, o Yorozuya não conseguiu escapar de levar um golpe muito potente da espada do dorosei, que se chocou com a sua e quase a quebrou. A potência do golpe foi tamanha que sua mão direita chegou a perder a força por um momento, deixando cair a espada.

"Porcaria...!", pensou. "Esse cara tem a força da Kagura!"

Sentia que agora, sim, estava ferrado. Mesmo sendo bastante forte, não era um Yato. Como vencer a força de um clone seu que tinha a força de um Yato? Gintoki tentou botar a cabeça em ordem e arrumar seus pensamentos momentaneamente bagunçados por conta daquilo.

Foi quando lembrou que conseguira, sim, vencer um Yato, e isso lhe rendera o apelido de "salvador de Yoshiwara". Raciocinou mais um pouco e lembrou novamente a frase que Okita lhe dissera antes.

_"Se ele é a sua cópia, então ele tem o seu ponto fraco."_

Qual era o **seu** ponto fraco? Onde ele **jamais **deixaria ser atingido? Colocou-se na defensiva, já com a espada novamente em sua mão, quando percebeu que o dorosei novamente se aproximava.

Uma ideia iluminou sua mente e, quando o seu clone partiu para um ataque contra o Yorozuya, este não se mexeu do lugar. Ali permaneceu na defensiva, apenas vendo a espada do adversário vindo para tentar atingi-lo mais uma vez.


	10. Quando a coisa complicar

**Capítulo 10: Quando a coisa complicar, use um golpe baixo!**

Enquanto Shinpachi pisoteava já fulo da vida os seus "clones" em forma de óculos, os demais continuavam a luta contra os dorosei. Nenhuma baixa ocorreu para os dorosei, que causavam várias baixas nos adversários.

As katanas do Shinsengumi de nada adiantavam. Mesmo que fossem cortados ao meio, os dorosei conseguiam se regenerar em segundos. Outro problema é que agora eles não pareciam se cansar como antes, ao contrário de quem os enfrentava.

- Do jeito que estamos – Shinpachi disse. – vamos ser derrotados em um instante!

- O problema é que a gente tá dependendo daquele estúpido! – Hijikata reclamou.

- O Gin-chan vai conseguir derrotar aquele cara! – Kagura disse.

- Sei não. – o Vice-Comandante disse com ceticismo. – Ainda mais em se tratando de um cara tão babaca como ele.

* * *

Gintoki manteve a postura defensiva, já esperando o ataque do dorosei. Pôs a espada à sua frente, pronta para bloquear o golpe que estava por vir. Mas... Teria força suficiente pra isso, visto que seu clone era tão forte como um Yato?

Mas, ao contrário do que se pensava, o Yorozuya não bloqueou o golpe. Na verdade, nem tentou bloquear. Acabou foi se abaixando e, com a espada, acertou o provável ponto fraco do dorosei: as suas "kintamas". Gintoki abriu os olhos (fechara ao aplicar o golpe) na hora que ouviu um grito de sua cópia que – claro – desabou, levando as mãos aos "países baixos" e rolando no chão devido à enorme dor que sentia.

Enquanto o dorosei rolava, perdeu a transformação, ficando novamente idêntico a Gintoki. Este apenas olhava a embaraçosa cena, levando a mão ao ombro ferido após colocar a espada no seu cinto. Seu clone, depois de rolar muito de dor, grunhiu:

- Você vai me pagar por isso, imbecil!

Gintoki fez a cara mais assustadora possível, acompanhada de uma aura assassina por trás e os olhos vermelhos cintilando, tocando o maior terror. Levantou o pé direito e com ele acertou com tudo os "países baixos" do dorosei... Que não viu outra alternativa a não ser gritar de dor e rolar de novo no chão.

- Fecha essa matraca, clone fajuto! – o Yorozuya murmurou. – Senão eu serei obrigado a fazer ovos mexidos só com a minha bota!

Agora não era Gintoki quem tinha medo do dorosei, mas era o dorosei que passava a ter medo de Gintoki. O albino de branco finalmente assumia o controle da situação. Enquanto isso, ele via que os outros dorosei começavam a perder a forma quando levavam algum golpe ou algum corte de espada. E, com um segundo golpe, eles voltavam à aparência gelatinosa que tinham originalmente e eram abatidos. Assim que eram derrotados, eles se derretiam e se misturavam à água empoçada da chuva.

- Eu vou me vingar, Sakata Gintoki... Espera só eu me levantar aqui... Ninguém vai atrapalhar a minha invasão e a expansão do meu povo!

Gintoki ignorou as palavras do dorosei e deu mais alguns pisões em suas "partes", enquanto cutucava tranquilamente o nariz e jogava a caquinha fora.

- O que disse? – perguntou com sua típica cara de desatenção.

O dorosei não respondeu nada. Mas estava claramente "P" da vida por ter sido derrotado de forma tão absurda. Nisso, Gintoki prosseguiu:

- Eu queria dizer que isso iria doer mais em mim do que você, mas prefiro que não doa em mim... Prezo muito pela integridade do meu "lugar importante".

O dorosei começou a se reverter à sua forma original, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se derreter. Agora era oficial: Gintoki, finalmente, recuperara sua identidade. Novamente se tornara único, assim como os demais presentes ali na rua principal do distrito Kabuki voltavam a ser únicos.

- Seu maior erro – Gintoki finalizou, levando novamente a mão ao ombro ferido. – foi pensar que sairia ileso deste antro de malucos. Aqui você teve o seu fim e não conseguiu o que queria. Devo admitir que você foi um adversário formidável, mas isto tudo acaba aqui.

Por fim, o dorosei terminou de se derreter, misturando-se à água empoçada da chuva, que caía mais fraca. Tudo pelo o que Gintoki passara estava tendo um fim ali naquele instante.

A chuva finalmente cessou. Kagura, Shinpachi e os demais se aproximaram do Yorozuya, que estava com uma expressão cansada. Para falar a verdade, estava acabado. Assim que avistou o quarteto do Shinsengumi, disse:

- Ei, Okita-kun! Se você quiser seu rádio comunicador de volta, vai ficar sem... Afinal, dorosei derretido não paga conta!

Lentamente, a bagunça ali na rua principal do Distrito Kabuki ia se desfazendo. No mesmo ritmo, a tarde caía e ali permanecia apenas o trio Yorozuya e Sadaharu. Apesar do cansaço e de estarem ensopados, permaneceram juntos ali. Gintoki, mesmo com o ferimento no braço doendo bastante, exibia uma expressão de alívio. Afinal, conseguira recuperar sua vida. Era sua, e de mais ninguém.

O albino aspirou lentamente o cheiro de terra molhada e começou a caminhar para casa. Viu um guarda-chuva se abrir por cima dele. Olhou para o lado e viu Kagura, que sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta. Sentiu puxarem sua espada de madeira, olhou para o outro lado e viu que Shinpachi fazia questão de carregá-la.

- Shinpachi-kun – disse. – Hoje você tá liberado, pode ir pra casa.

- Antes vamos cuidar desse ferimento, Gin-san. – Shinpachi respondeu. – A mana me deu uma pomada muito boa para esse tipo de emergência, e eu deixei lá na Yorozuya.

- E você já tomou chuva demais, não vou ficar cuidando de alguém gripado. – Kagura falou, enquanto tentava cobrir a altura de Gintoki com o seu guarda-chuva.

Gintoki nada respondeu, apenas sorriu com uma constatação que acabara de ter: a de que, por mais que alguém o copiasse, não conseguiriam copiá-lo por completo. Shinpachi e Kagura o fizeram perceber que, apesar de tudo, ele era único.

Nenhum dorosei conseguiria copiar isso. Além do mais, nada e nem ninguém poderia superar o original.

Afinal, ali só havia lugar para apenas **um** Sakata Gintoki.

**_Fim_**


End file.
